Breathe Again
by Boudoir13
Summary: Quinn's foggy memory brings her back to the pink dress and she pictures the blonde wearing one.  It's not the same, so plain compared to the brunette's.     " Wait a second," she hears herself say, and her voice confirms it. "It's me."


This was inspired after seeing a gif set done by Diannaagrons on Tumblr at about 4 in the morning. I was hi..._drunk_ and I swear I stared at it for about 10 minutes with Sara Bareilles song, Breathe again on repeat. Hence the title. Besides making me cry with all my Faberry feelings, the song doesn't have much to do with the story. It's nice though, check it out if you like. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

><p>One breath and her heart brings her back.<p>

"_I'm pregnant." _Quinn's voice sounds distant and unrecognizable. She feels numb and she wasn't sure if it was her that was shaking. The halls become so piercingly loud with ringing then, she wants to cover her ears but she's so weak her chin drops to her chest instead. The sounds becomes unbearably louder.

And louder.

Something inside her skull behind the ear, snaps. The sound disappears over the streaming agony beginning to circulate her head and she's seeing red with closed eyes. She can't remember what she doing or where she's at. She knows she's talking to Finn but she's delusional because her fathers in front of her when she opens her eyes. "_I don't recognize you at all." _the tone sounds painfully familiar but the man isn't. She doesn't know the boy standing near her or why he's telling his mom that her parents kicked her out. "_You're off the Cherrios." _she says and walks away.

Her sobs get trap in her throat and she's panicking. Something's wrong but she doesn't know what. Everything around her is shifting in and out of color. She thinks maybe she's dreaming but why would she dream of people she doesn't know and there's additional pain in her heart with each new face. A hand is pressing down on her chest and she's forced to turn her head and forgets why she was panicking in the first place.

"_Don't you feel anymore?" _She wants to say no, not really. Whatever pain she had was receding. "I feel cold though," she tries to say but there's no air in her lungs and he's no longer there. Instead, a girl with blonde hair in a blue dress stood yelling at another girl who also wore a dress, but hers was pink and she had long dark hair. She catches a few words and she figures they're fighting over a boy. How silly, she thinks but she becomes so upset with the girl in pink, and something tells her that she should know why.

She doesn't remember closing her eyes. It's so damn difficult to keep them open and she's too tired to try anyway. Though the dark makes her uneasy. She tries thinking to distract herself, but she can't. She does, however, and her foggy memory brings her back to the pink dress and she pictures the blonde wearing one. It's not the same, so plain compared to the brunette's.

" Wait a second," she hears herself say, and her voice confirms it.

"It's _me." _She's staring at herself in a mirror. She remembers. She remembers and much too quickly remembers everything else. Finn, her dad. She mistook Sue as Finn's mom. She remembers the funeral, the prom and finally, the wedding. Rachel.

_Rachel._

She's gasping. She realizes she isn't breathing. She can't, and with each gasp there's burning in her lungs but she continues until she starts coughing and something warm and wet trickles down her mouth and neck. She realizes, too, that she never closed her eyes. She starts making out shards of broken glass, bent metal, and even blood. Too much blood.

Her gaze wanders to her side. She doesn't bother staring at her arm. A glimpse of it's awkward position was enough to tell her it was broken. She makes out what she thinks is a truck and whoever was inside wasn't moving. Though she wasn't sure. The lack of oxygen was making it hard for her to steady her gaze and she was beginning to go in and out of consciousness.

"Well," she thinks, "At least I wont be in pain soon." Physically, she could barely feel anything anymore. But she was crying. There was something she had wanted to say and now she really would never have the chance. She excepts it and she excepts that she going to die. She lets her eyes close.

She hears ringing again and it's similar to the sound when she thought she was talking to Finn in school. She think she's finally lost consciousness but she feels vibration in her hand.

Her eyes shot open. Her phone. She still had her phone. She still had a chance. She could scarcely make out the name on the phone though she knew who was calling and she felt her heart, as faint as it was, beat. Still, she was losing her consciousness much faster than she anticipated and she did her best to press the phone to her ear.

"Quinn, please tell me your outside. I can't-," her voice cracks. " I can only stall for so long."

"Rach," she wishes she had cleared her throat. It's harsh and much to low. Wet even. She does her best to take in air and it isn't much when the burning starts and she's spewing out blood again. The tears are coming down her face harder. She knows Rachel is aware that something is wrong. " I'm not going to make it."

"What do you mean?" What's wrong? _Where are you_?"

"Listen, this is probably going to sound confusing, given our history.." She stops. She can't bring herself to say it. It would be the ultimate cruelest thing she could ever say to Rachel but it's on the tip of her tongue and as hard as she's trying to think clearly, she can't.

"I love you," she says and there's silence. "I love you, and everybody in glee." She figures it would soften the shock if there was anything. She doesn't miss the panicking rise of Rachel's voice.

"Quinn, you're sounding silly-"

" Be happy." Quinn's voice is shaking and she's struggling to be heard. "You deserve so much, and being happy is certainly one of them… A puppy can help." She doesn't know why she says it but she hopes it made Rachel smile. Quinn can't hear what she's saying and she notices her vision beginning to fail. The phone drops from her fingers, much to fragile from the blood loss to hold it up. Her hand slips to her side. There's flashes of lights blurring together then everything goes white.

She's never felt more at peace.

**_TO BE CONTINUED._**

**_...?_**


End file.
